


candy check

by nothingisnoise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Job, Endurance Battle, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisnoise/pseuds/nothingisnoise
Summary: The white-haired guy’s smiles are so, so unfair.





	candy check

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot.

“I... won’t... los...e!”

Hinata sobs and cries. He quietly breathes a sharp sound, tries not to moan because someone will definitely make fun of him if he let his _name _out. Definitely. As he thinks, he taste a salt inside- _inside the sea_. Endless sea, deep blue is no longer its color in his jade-green eyes, gets lost in its own wrath and screams out loud in delights, wickedly tortures and tears Hinata apart.__

__

__

____

____

Sliver and fluffy its hair is, naughty tickles his face, shyly twitches whenever his sweet kisses drop out all its waves, he wonders why there is even something this white exist- Maybe his white _treasure _was created by snow. Hinata weeps and tries to vanish his silly ideas, since snow will be softly melted inside his mouth instead of getting hard and hot and torturing him like this. But it is definitely getting melted. He will win the game if it gets melted and pours itself inside his mouth, he will do it. As he think, he swallows its entire body and sucks it sweetly, enjoys its trembling and-__

____

____

“Nn...ngh! Nnn...!”

Tears roll out over Hinata’s cheeks. The white-haired guy puts his fingers in and roughly stirs him inside. Rubbing and pressing on his sweet point with all his strength, bullying his head with his soft tongue- That’s too much. Hinata can’t even make a noise because the guy is thrusting him inside his mouth. He tries to escape the attacks, but he can not move- Their bodies is stucked together as they’re one, Komaeda is inside him and he is inside Komaeda- He is broken by him. _How cruel _.__

____

____

Wet breathes, sensual moves and scents of sweat. Dragging his wall in and out, imprisoning him and never leave him a way to escape. He feels so weak. He is murdered. The brown-haired guy feels a vibration, like the white-haired is chuckling a little, as his soft, cold hand grabs his stones and toys them. Hinata can imagine the color contrast between the guy’s pale skin and his darker one, as if there was a mirror there, the guy would have force him to show him the pink color inside him while teasing with his dirty jokes. Inside him. Outside him. Hinata is being murdered.

And Hinata is melted in the guy’s mouth. The guy moves inside his mouth slowly, teasingly a little, then finally gives it to him.

_So hot. ___

____

____

“Did it feel good?” A carefree smile.

_Goddamnit _, now Hinata hates the guy’s smile to death. “That’s... unfair! It’s against the rule!” Hinata tries to dry his tears. The brown-haired guy almost won. Almost.__

____

____

“Pardon me? Aren’t you the one broke the rule first?” Pressing inside and sweetly smiling. “Hinata-kun, you’re too soft and wet.”

“U-Unfair! I didn’t! From when I ever broke it!?”

“You keep seducing me with your adorable entrance... It is harder for me in this pose, you know right? Whenever you move, I want to thrust myself inside you so badly.” Thumb drops down, and Hinata sobs in the guy’s crazy moves.

“To bend your body so badly... While I am still inside you, and you are about reaching your limit. You like this angle, right? You always go wild whenever I touch you like this. That’s too adorable... Your face when you’re begging me to stop teasing you is the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen in this world. It makes me can’t help but whisper you _Hinata-kun Hinata-kun _and pour myself inside you. Who’s the one broke the rule in the first place here, Hinata-kun?” Cruel press. Hinata can’t help but tremble and try to pull the guy out of his body. So hot. Burning, burning, he’s dying. “That’s-“ still so unfair. “Hinata-kun. It is your loss this time. Endure my punishment, will you?” The white-haired guy kisses him and chuckles. Hinata can’t help but find it too cute and innocent, even the guy’s fingers are teasing inside him so roughly.__

____

____

_Whatever _, this time he will forgive the guy. Hinata whispers. As he thinks, the guy embraces him and smiles in sweetness.__

____

____

The white-haired guy’s smiles are so, so _unfair. ___

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so embarrassing to write something like this and I can’t even read it my second time.


End file.
